User interfaces may use animation to provide a variety of information on a display screen. For example, user interfaces may use animation to indicate an occurrence of an event, transition between information, user interaction, or the like. Some devices include touchscreens for receiving input, and accept input by detecting movements of an input object in contact with the touchscreen. In certain circumstances, animation processing may continue even when there is no visible animation change on the screen, which results in wasted resources.